Videl's Reward
by DragonBallFan20
Summary: Videl gives Gohan something for helping her learn to fly. lol (This takes place between Chapter's 5 and 6. So it's not really necessary in the plot of my main storyline of 'What if Gohan stayed serious'. If you're not into lemons, you don't have to read this hahaha.) Think of it as non-canon to my main story anyway since I think it's kind of messed up too lmao


(This takes place between Chapter's 5 and 6. So it's not really necessary in the plot of my main storyline of What if Gohan stayed serious. If you're not into lemons, you don't have to read this hahaha.)

Videl invited herself into Gohan's house. The kitchen was big and clean. She let Gohan walk behind her, then stopped for him to bump into her.

She smirked then continued walking. Gohan didn't get it at first, then she leaned on one of the counters.

She lifted her shirt a bit, showing he black shorts, then slowly pulled the waist downward.

She looked back at Gohan seductively. Videl pulled her shorts down just enough to where you could see her ass a little.

Gohan made his way over after shutting the back door and pulled her shorts down a little further. First to see her reaction.

When it was far enough, Gohan could see her moist pussy from behind. She was breathing a little harder too.

Videl leaned forward and looked ahead. That was pretty much Gohan's cue.

Gohan wasn't fully erect, but he was hard enough to penetrate her.

He took it out, and this gesture seem to excite him as that was when his penis fully stiffened.

Gohan pressed his head against her slit, and slowly slid inside. As inch after inch disappeared inside her, Videl started to coo.

Her pussy was different than Erasa's and Zangya's. The front entrance was more tight, but the deeper parts were really wet and warm.

Videl was blushing. Gohan placed his hands on both her bare cheeks and thrust upward. He could feeling her squeezing him and pulsating.

Gohan and Videl's breathing was the only sound in the house. That and the occasionally smacking of his penetration.

"That's it...yes...right in there." Videl cooed. Her pigtails looked especially cute to Gohan now.

"I wanted you to do this to me from the moment I laid eyes on you." Videl admitted.

This enticed Gohan even further, and his thrusts became more primal and violent.

"Same here." He admitted as he continued to pound away at her.

"Uagh! Uh! Uaaaaaah!" Videl could barely take it. She didn't want to say anything but Gohan was huge.

Gohan could feel his head touch her womb everytime her slid upward.

He pulled her back and started sucking on her neck and grabbing her breasts.

After a few more minutes, Gohan pulled away and Videl removed the rest of her clothes.

The two embraced for a kiss and Videl could feel Gohan's erection on her belly.

"I want you to fuck me like a dog." she demanded.

All that crime fighting left her frustrated. Gohan took her into the living room.

Videl laid on the couch and Gohan moved on top of her. His penetration seemed deeper and more passionate now.

Videl tried to contain her whimpering, but simply couldn't.

Gohan pulled out and his erection was still throbbing.

He sat down with his rod pointing up and motioned for Videl to ride.

It was the sitting cowgirl position.

Videl's hips moved lustfully up and down. Gohan lasted so long because he had gotten so much practice over the years.

"Aaaah, here it comes!" he yelled. He tried to pull out but Videl wouldn't let him.

A jet of semen violently shot forth from his erection. Videl wrapped her legs around his and leaned forward. Her breasts weren't as big as Erasa's or Zangya's but they were perky and Gohan had to show them love too.

He sucked on them as his penis started to calm down from the spontaneous lovemaking.

He could hear Videl gasping as she leaned over him and cradled his head.

"That was fun." Gohan said, and Videl slid off of his erection.

She gathered her clothes up and put them back on. Gohan put his penis back into his pants.

And saw her out.

"Please don't tell Erasa." Videl said.

"Not a problem." Gohan thought aloud. Although he did feel sort of guilty; the two weren't 100% together yet anyway so he figured it was fine.

(Yes, this Gohan is kind of fucked up lmao)


End file.
